My Goul!
by Love'Joy1990
Summary: "Romulus could not get over the fact that Clawdeen was growing into a young woman, a fine young woman at that. He use to play with her when they were pups... Now, that they go to the same school he sees her in a new way, and he still can't believe that it's Clawdeen." Read and see what happens, how will Romulus capture Clawdeen's attention and heart? There'll be other parings also.


_**AN: Hi everybody, especially Monster High fans, I'm Love'Joy1990! This is my first time writing Monster High fanfiction, so just bare with me I'm still collecting information about every character and everything that's MH. I wanted to write this fic because I'm in love with the shipping of Romulus/Clawdeen I know there both ware-wolves but they just look so good together, don't you think? this first chapter is just a little sample to see if anybody likes it and if you do PLEASE leave me a review to let me know if you want me to update soon. Have fun reading!**_

_**And I do not own any of the characters of Monster High.**_

"Dude why did I have to end up with sisters, I keep asking my parents if I can trade them in for brothers or just give them away and the only child," Clawd said all in one breath, while walking towards his locker where his best-friend Romulus and the rest of the wolf pack were standing.

"Man you don't look so good, what did your sisters do to you?" Romulus asked, leaning against a locker with his arms folded and his legs crossed at the ankle.

"Yeah! you look like you got ran over by a car," Dougie, Romulus right-hand man, laughed while pointing at Clawd.

Clawd growled, "Don't start Dougie, I'm not the one today, all I want to do today is go to my classes, play some ball and chill with my goul," he threw his books into his locker making a loud thud.

"Seriously Clawd, what did the girls do to you?" Romulus asked again.

"It wasn't both of them, it was Howleen. She decided to ambush me by waking me up, throwing a bucket of cold water on me in my bed, accusing me of loosing her Jason DeRulo CD."

"Well did you loose the CD?"

"No! I did not loose her damn CD, I don't know where it is either. She's the one that's in love with him," he slamed his locker shut almost shaking the whole row of lockers.

"Damn, I'm glad my sisters are older and out of the house just so I won't have to go through this," Dougie said.

"Yeah well I wish mine would hurry and leave the house," Clawd sighed.

"Awww now Clawd you don't mean that, you love me and Howl," Clawdeen said coming down the hallway along with Draculaura and Frankie.

"Yes Deen I still love you and Howl, but you two can rack my nerve sometimes," he growled.

"Oh like you didn't get on our nerves. You leave hair all over the bathroom, you forget to do your chores at times and you're always hogging the T.V.," Clawdeen complained while she was in her brother's face with her hands on her hips.

"Now Clawdeen leave Clawd alone, he's had a bad morning, right now all he need is peace and serinaty," Draculaura said, standing beside Clawd and rubbing his shoulder while he inhale and took a deep breath.

Oh Lala, always the peace maker," Frankie said.

"Yeah, especially when it comes to her man," said Clawdeen with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well he's my man, what can I say," said Draculaura smiling and hugging Clawds right arm.

"Yeah well your man is still pissed at Howl, gouls I swear they're always starting problems and are always complicated," ranted Clawd.

"Start problems!" Draculaura.

"Always Complained!" Frankie.

"Ooh, you did wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Clawdeen.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts," after he said all that, the gouls went ballistic on him, ramming him into his locker. All Clawd could do was hold his own and come to his on defense, while everybody else watched the entertainment.

While all this commotion was going on in front of him, Romulus could not get over the fact that Clawdeen was growing into a young woman, a fine young woman at that. He use to play with her when they were pups, she use to follow Clawd around everywhere, she was a pest back then and her and Romulus would get rowdy sometimes with each other, and she proved that she could be part of the pack if she wanted to, but she had made other friends, and he hadn't seen her since then. Now, that they go to the same school he sees her in a new way, and he still can't believe that it's Clawdeen. She's gotten taller, her full, luscious hair grew longer and fuller. Her body has gotten thicker and toned. She was a site to behold. He might be a year older than her, but he knew they would be great together. Now he just have to find out how he can get with her. Well first he has to get to know her again. How does a guy like me step up to a goul like Clawdeen Wolf?

"Rom man are you there? Come we'll be late for class," Dougie said fist punched him in the shoulder.

"Huh, what!" Romulus came out of his daze noting everybody leaving to go to there classes, Clawd and Draculara went to their first period together as did Frankie and Clawdeen went to theirs.

"Yeah, I do not want Mr. Rotter grilling me about my tardiness," he said walking with Dougie, while the rest of the wolf pack went their separate ways.

He didn't even have a chance to speak to Clawdeen before first period started, then he remembered they have seven period the last period of the day, together. He'll get his chance to talk to her then, that surely put a smirk on his face.


End file.
